shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Geten Higure
Geten Higure '(外典･日暮れ, Apocrypha, Nightfall) Is a former Vice Admiral within the Marines after deciding to resign from the Marines due to the resignations of Garp,Sengoku and Kuzan as well as not wanting to serve under Sakazuki same as Kuzan. He later became a powerfull Bounty Hunter who is apparantly one of the most powerfull male Bounty Hunters in the world because of his great swordsmanship, Combat skills and incredibly low failures at his new job. He is known by his alias '''Armless '(無防備の,Mubōbi no) because of his strange habit of not fighting using his arms but instead uses kicks and uses his sword while he puts it in his mouth. Apearance Geten is a slim and well built man having a muscular body, He has dark green hair which he normally ties in a pnoytail fashion, He has purple eyes, He is sometimes seen with a white sash across his forehead, Geten is always seen wearing a blue traditional japanese outfit with white spikes on the sleeves edge where he puts out his hand yet Geten is mostly seen with his hands inside his long sleeves, Under his uniform he wears a normal dark blue shirt with yellow buttons, He wears white pants with a black belt tied around his waist and his sword is tied on the left side of his waist and finallt he wears black shoes. When he was still a Vice Admiral he wore the high ranking Marine's coat at nearly all times, Geten also had a similar feature to what he wears at the present time which is a shirt with long sleeves that he always keeps his hands inside the sleeves, He the same pants and shoes that he wears in the present time. Personality Geten is mostly seen being carefree and calm not showing much care for details about situations such as when he was a Vice Admiral he didnt show alot of care for the details about an enemy attack or who is attacking them, The most noticable thing about Geten is his strange habit for not using his arms in combat but instead uses his legs and sword, Yet Gete does use his arms in comabt but only on rare occasions. He is also kind hearted to others even though he still has the same normal clam expression that he always has on his face even when helping someone his expression hardly changes. There are some occasions in which Geten becomes sadistic and changes his expression to a mad smile and scary eyes which happens when he fights someone who is able to par with him showing his love for a good battle, When that happens then it is when Geten uses his sword with his arms and not mouth. Geten loves animals very much to a degree that he would hit anyone who hurts or even insults an animal, He also claims that hes not afraid of any animal, Yet he counts Fishman as animals to despite them not actually being an animal thus he is quite hated by alot of Fishman that he met and will soon meet. Equipment Main Article: Geten 'Geten: '''Geten's sword which he named after himself, A powerfull sword that its grade cuurently remains unknown, The power of Geten (The sword) is great enough to cause air projectile slashes similar to Roronoa Zoro's air projectile techniques with the use of Santoryu. Powers And Abilities Swordsmanship Geten is an extremely skilled swordsman being able of cutting through steel and put a scratch on titanium even when he fights with his sword in his mouth he can still be dangerous and a formidable opponent, Geten's two styles of using a sword is with his sword in his mouth and normal use by holding it with his arms which he rarely does, Both of Geten's styles are called '''Armless Style '''which is the style where Geten uses his sword with only his mouth and sometimes even his feet, And the '''Armed Style '''which the regular way of using a sword with both his arms which is exceptionaly rare for Geten to use. Armless Style His title Armless comes from Geten's strange habit of fighting without using his arms, It is firstly seen with how he uses his sword by biting it in his mouth similar to Zoro while using Santoryu, Geten style of using his sword while in his mouth is very effective to both confuse and quickly counter his enemies despite not using his arms and his next attack always apearing predictable to others, Geten can still make his next attack a surprise by fooling his opponent making him think he is going to attack head on when he quickly turns the attacks direction at the last moment right after his opponent is well prepared to block the attack. Geten can also can through steel with ease even when his sword is in his mouth he can still make the sword go all the way through the steel cutting it in half, Another skill is sending air projectiles by swinging his sword in full force sending the air projectile at a direct position breaking apart and cutting nearly anything it comes in contact with. Geten also uses his sword with his feet being able of grabbing his sword with his bare feet and still cause powerfull attacks and air projectiles yet they are slightly more powerfull than the attacks he uses with his mouth. Armed Style The normal style which Geten rarely uses in which he uses his sword like any normal swordsman by grabbing a hold of it by the guard and using it against his enemy, Yet Geten is much more dangerous when he uses his sword with his arms because of his superhuman strength which makes his abilities much more enhanced than what they usually are when he uses his sword with his mouth and feet, An example is the air projectiles causing much more impact and damage then usual as well as in a similar to when Ryuma used a stright air projectile attack which literary pierced through a stone wall, Only with the difference that Geten does a slash which its air projectile isnt very clear to sight unlike the air projectiles by Zoro's attacks which are clearly visible to sight, The air projectile slashes caused by Geten that arent seen are hard to predict because of their speed and invisibility, The impact of these air projectiles can break through a concrete wall. On another angle when Geten uses his swordsmanship skills in close combat he is very skilled and nearly impossible to hit because of his great speed, Geten can quickly counter attack his enemies with simply one hand. Hand To Hand Combat Even without using his arms, Geten is still a formidable fighter having alot of skill in fighting without using his arms and similar to Sanji, Geten fights only using his legs by kicking his enemies and sometimes even gives slight hits with his fists yet same as his swordsmanship he rarely does that, With Geten using Kenbunshoku Haki along with his speed and strength he can be very powerfull at combat being able of countering a pirate crew of 20 members or maybe more solely by himself. Despite Geten's fighting style being similar to Sanji's, Geten can still use techniques of his own: *'Rashomon: 'A powerfull defensive technique in which Geten kicks the ground or floor and raises a large boulder from the ground which its height depends on the strength of Geten's kick, Once Geten raises a boulder he uses it as a shield to protect himself from an incoming attack then kicks it at his enemy if the boulder survived the attack. Rashomon was a gate built at the southern end of the monumental Suzaku Avenue in the ancient Japanese cities. *'Osuushi '(雄牛, ''Bull): A technique mainly used for offense in which Geten infueses his kick with Busoshoku Haki and waits for his enemy to get close to him, Once his enemy is close to him Geten immediately sends a powerfull kick mainly to the gut which sends his enemy crashing through even stone hard wall. *'Same '(鮫, Shark): A surprise attack in which Geten attacks his enemies from above, Geten spins in mid air going round and round until evantually hitting his enemy mainly on the head nearly breaking his enemies skull, If this attack is infuesed with Busoshoku Haki then Geten can not just break the skull of his enemy but also break their teeth. *'Shishi '(獅子, Lion): A technique in which Geten charges head on onto his enemy, Once getting near his enemy Geten jumps over him stomping his enemy mercilessly breaking his spine (If infuesed by Haki) and continues to stomp his enemy without any signs of mercy. Geten claims he named this technique after the lion because of the lion being heartless to his pray. *'Tora '(虎, Tiger): A much stronger technique than '''Shishi, Geten infueses his whole body with Busoshoku haki hardening it and jumping on his enemies back not just breaking their spine but breaking much more bones causing severe damage that could lead to death. Strength Speed, Agilitiy And Reflexes Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Geten has mastered Kenbunshoku Haki fully that he can predict his enemies next movements and counter them, He can even use it to react on time to a canon ball, So far he has shown using it more when not fighting using his arms. Busoshoku Haki The second form of Haki that Geten has mastered Busoshoku Haki and can use it to enhance his attack to a great degree, He can also harden his own skin until it changes its color to black, He mostly uses it on his sword to make its attacks much stronger than before. Haoshoku Haki The third and final Haki that Geten has mastered Haoshoku Haki though he didnt show much use with it aside from knocking out his weak willed enemies and taming animals. Trivia *Geten has had 34856 succesfull captures and less than 21 failures in bounty hunting. *Geten's apearance is based on Hijikata Toushizou from Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan . *The reason Geten names most of his techniques after animals is because he loves animals. Category:HighestBounty123 Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Category:Human Category:Martial Artist Category:Former Marine Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User